Doomed for Love
by Destroying angel -chamiron
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are real best friends since childhood. Mysterious things began to happen to Sakura that isn't normal. What could this mean? sasuxsaku
1. A Total Riot

This is my second fanfic. I hope you like it. You know, my head is alreadys spinning due to over thinking

**Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura are real best friends but is she a just a friend for him and what will happen if restless spirits are in love with them?

* * *

Doomed for Love

Chapter one:A total riot

* * *

_"Sakura, wake up."_

_"But it's still 40 seconds till seven mom"_

_"Then close your eyes and sniff your way to the kitchen"_

_"I have cold mom"_

_5_

_"Ok I'll brush"_

_4_

_"I'll change"_

_3_

_"I'll comb my hair"_

_2_

_"I'll prepare my books_

_1_

_I love you mom_

* * *

"Ugh! Another dream..." a pink haired girl said while rubbing her eyes

"I'll just go wake him up"

after changing, she went to the room just beside hers and leaned at the open door

"Hey lazy bones wake up"

"What" a raven haired boy stood up with his eyes still closed

"Don't what me, it's time to prepare"

"Ah, yes" he answered opening an eye

* * *

They are praying in a cemetery. It was their parent's death anniversary.

"If they didn't went to America, this won't happen." she said gloomly

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I will protect you with my life and I know that is what they want" he is blushing

"Me too" she smirked

"Why?" he smiled hoping to hear her answer

"Because you are my friend"

"Is that all?" his smile turned into a frown

"Why, is there anymore reason?"

"No, it's just.."

"Let's go home now"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke went to the hospital to visit Hinata. She caught an accident just by seeing Naruto

"Hinata, are you alright?" she seemed totally worried.

Hinata is currently at the window facing backwards looking at the sky

"You shoudn't trust someone you just met" Hinata's voice has changed

"Who are you, you're not Hinata!"

"The messenger is not important" she faced them and to their shock, Hinata looked older than she was

"What do you need from Hinata"

"Don't be fooled" she said and walked towards the bed and lie down

A strong gust of wind caused both of them to cover their eyes. As the wind stopped, they saw Hinata normal again and is sleeping soundly so they just left, still confused

* * *

As soon as they went out of the room, they are face to face with their fans. They ran to opposite directions as they are being chased by the fans

Sakura entered the janitor's closet and came out in a janitress' guise. She mopped the floor while moving away from her fans and met a patient being rushed to the E.R. so she go with them

"Don't lose hope, she will still survive" She acted so she passed a group of her fans

"Who is she?" the nurse asked

She rushed in a room and came out in a doctor's guise this time. She catched up with two doctors and talked to them

"How is the patient with the cancer, will she survive? I'll go see you later"

"Do you know her?" the doctor asked his companion

"She's not from here"

She rushed and get passed another group of her fans and continued to run to the entrance

* * *

Sasuke rushed to the elevator but as soon as the door opens, another group of fangirls came out so he chose the stairs

"Oh Puleez, God save me, I'm still young!" he panicked as he rushed at the stairs.

His fans was about to get him when he saw Sakura's fans running around like lunaticsbut he don't have choice he joined them.

After running around, he saw that they are near the entrance so he seperated from the other guys towards the exit but the fangirls saw him and the fanboys saw Sakura also running to the entrance so the fans caused a total riot and stampede that gave the two of them more time escaping.

* * *

The fans outside search until they are almost hitted by an ambulance.

At the back they saw Sasuke and Sakura so they tried to chase them but sad for them, they were such slowpokes.

"I didn't know you have fans" Sasuke smirked

"You're not the only hottie ya' know" she stick her tounge out

When the fans are already too far, they jumped off the ambulance and continued to walk home.

* * *

"What do you think about what happened earlier" Sakura frowned

"Totally digusting"

"No the one about Hinata"

"It said that we shoudn't be trusting anyone"

"But who can it be?"

"hn."

"Ughh...!"

"Sakura!"

she fell to the ground and fainted

* * *

"Sasuke..." she said groggily

"Why didn't you told me about your brain tumor?.." his bangs covers his face

"Sasuke..."

"I saw the paper the doctor gave you on your last check up. You only have 5 to 7 months to live and you didn't told me"

"Sasuke I..."

"How can I protect you if you won't tell me about your condition"

"You can't protect me if I am to die Sasuke..."

"But I want to do my best to keep you happy!"

"Why?"

"Because I like you...as a friend" he added "as a friend" hastily making her frown

KNOCK

"Who's there"

"I heard someone fainted outside, I-i was just concered for her" it was a voice of a girl

"Let her enter Sasuke..plz."

"Come in"

A young lady at their age entered with a mysterios smile. She has a blonde hair.

"And what is your name, huh" Sasuke glared at her

"Yamanaka Ino. Just call me Ino"

"I was worried about you. What is your name?" she asked Sakura

"Sakura"

"Such a gorgeous name but...I think you are not well"

"Come again?"

"I think you have brain tumor"

"H-how did you know?"

"Because I am smart" she pointed to her head and smiled mysteriously

* * *

First chapter is now finished. I haven't placed many scary thimgs like that.

But I still hope you will like it and will continue to read it.

_Those who won't review won't see the next morning _, JOKE... I just want you to review because I need to recieve comments sometimes ya' know


	2. Sakura's first love, Sasuke

It's really late, I admit it. I can't think of a good chapter for this one, I'm really sorry. I know, I know... I will try to update as soon as I can (,)

* * *

**Doomed for Love**

**Chapter two: **

_ "Sakura's first love, Sasuke"_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with suspicion in her tone making Ino shudder

"I-I mean t-that I had studied medicine and know a lot about your case…"

"So?" Sakura twitched an eyebrow making Ino shudder more

"I'm sorry but I think your case is, well, already critical, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Sakura's face registered fear and solitude

"I think you should enjoy life. You know, I know a very beautiful island where life is very happy and the place is so beautiful. Maybe both of you could come with me."

"Please…don't let me feel that my days are numbered." Tears began to form in her eyes so Sasuke interrupted

"We'll see that. You can go now." He said as he gestured Ino to leave them

After Ino left, Sakura broke into tears. Sasuke placed her head on his shoulder as he caress Sakura's back

"I-I don't know what to d-do anymore. I'm sorry for keeping t-this a secret…Will you ever forgive m-me?" she stuttered as more tears flow from her eyes

"You don't need to apologize. I should be protecting you and making you happy, right?"

"But…"

"hush. Don't strain yourself now. You know, maybe Ino is right. Maybe we should enjoy life together." He comforted Sakura as she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Thank you for every thing Sasuke" she smiled and they slept together in his room

"hn."

* * *

Ino is currently enjoying her bubble bath when she sensed someone using telepathy on her. It has been her skill since she was a child. She can read people's thoughts and she can sense their fears. Another wave of power struck her head and this caused her to flinch.

_"INO!!! We've been contacting you many times and you won't even respond. What the hell are you doing?" _A voice of a girl around her age rang through her head

_"I'm just enjoying life here…" _

_"And is your mission accomplished?" _

_"Yes! It's a real success. I can sense her start to believe me" _

_"I can sense uncertainty in you. I know you're not sure at its result" _

_"It's just, well…I know that she is the perfect victim because of her illness but…It took me a long time feel her uncertainty and it's hard for me to enter her mind. It's like she's too powerful to be an offering" _

_"Much better…The lesser sacrifices I will need. How many will you bring us this time?" _

_"I'm not sure yet…the minimum's two. Maybe her other friends will go with her." _

_"Good. One for me and for my beloved brother Yuki…do your job fast now and I'll give you treasures yet to be seen." _

_"Yes my lady" _she ended their communication and heaved a deep breath. Long distance use of her powers drains too much energy. And her masters are too excited for another sacrifice.

"Poor girl Sakura will be another sacrifice and that boy Sasuke… another waste of beauty. Oh well, that's life."

* * *

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun1"

Sakura woke up beside Sasuke who is still sound asleep. It's like she's never been struck by brain tumor. Everything was alright…for the time being.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's face. His face is clear and peaceful and she thinks Sasuke is cuter when he is like that

She had always loved him and for her she will always be. It started when they are still young. Her family went to live near their business partner, the Uchihas. She first saw him at a swing looking at the clouds.

_

* * *

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Young Sakura asked Sasuke _

_"The clouds. Here sit beside me" The young Uchiha offered her a seat beside him at the swing. _

_She started to run towards him when she tripped at a rock. Her legs got a scrape and it is bleeding quite a lot. Sasuke ran to him and he carried him to a stream and washed her injury. Sakura got a better look at him and blushed for she noticed that he is really cute. He tied his handkerchief around her scrape._

_"There, all fixed. Sorry to cause you this scrape" Sasuke looked into her emerald orbs_

_"Oh you don't need to apologize. Besides, I'm really quite clumsy, you know." She winked at him_

"So what's your name?"

"Sakura"

"Nice. Mine's Sasuke"

"So are we friends?"

"Sure!"

And they both played with each other and faced life together.

* * *

She removed the thought in her head. She really enjoys remembering how they met.

She moved her face closer to his, hoping she could kiss him even for just a second. Her lips touched Sasuke's and she was completely surprised at how soft his lip is. She closed her eyes imagining they're in a romantic place. She was about to break the kiss when she noticed that Sasuke is actually returning the kiss and his hands were already wrapped around her waist.

Their kiss became passionate. He bit her lower lip asking for entrance. She accepted it and was surprised when Sasuke inserted his tongue in her. After a few more minutes in this session and when Sakura began to catch up to him, Sasuke began exploring to move from her mouth to her neck trailing and nipping it. Sakura just moaned and this started to arouse him. He loves it when she's moaning his name.

He was about to remove her dress when he remembered Sakura is still so innocent about these things so he stopped and smirked as he saw Sakura totally flushed. He became worried that he might have overstepped his boundaries.

"Are you ok? Haven't I overstepped something?"

"N-n-no…It's just…alright…" and then she smiled

"Really?"

Sakura hold his neck and went to his ear. "In fact, I liked it!" she whispered in his ear and licked his earlobe

She winked at him "You think I don't know these things, do you?" she grinned widely and they laughed

Everything was alright but it was cut off when Sakura suddenly felt burning pain through her whole body.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke began to shake Sakura who is now covered in pain

Sakura let out one final shriek and collapse onto Sasuke's hold and fell unconscious.

* * *

Oh another very, very, very late update. I'm really sorry for it. It's just I'm also busy making researches, projects and literaries for the school. Remember I'm also a student. I can't believe I made some part of a lime here (eyes widening) please tell me if this chappie is just okay. Please review :)

tenk yu very mats por yor suffort!! (,)


End file.
